


博肖短篇架空 - 一試成主顧(R，未完)

by ina1989



Category: Bjyx, bjyxszd - Fandom, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, 坐臉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1989/pseuds/ina1989
Summary: 之前無聊寫的dirty talk的設定一邊視訊聽學術研討會一邊不務正業打黃文真的進度爆幹好哈哈哈哈哈哈😂極度的污OTL出沒地如下Weibo: 土澳二刷中IG: BXG20260905
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 4





	博肖短篇架空 - 一試成主顧(R，未完)

1\. 兩人初識（炮）

王一博是個不折不扣的戀臀又戀腿癖，酒保的工作使他能假公濟私，但他這人極度挑剔，一會說這腿不直、這屁股不夠翹、一會說那曲線太平庸⋯言而總之，即使頂著一張逆天帥臉，他的桃花也能被自己挑剔的審美還有一張直男晚癌末期開過光的嘴給說死，久而久之大家都知道95 Bar的調酒師只可遠觀不可褻玩。

肖戰是個例外。

第一次來店裡時王一博就注意到這男人，即使被西裝褲包裹著，也能隱約看出那人的曲線似乎離自己認定的完美不遠。

兩人搞上床是在某次王一博提早下班後。

肖戰貌似喝醉了，一個人坐在角落的雙人座對著空氣呢喃，他的附近不乏不懷好意想要撿屍的男人們。

這種事王一博通常不理睬，可對方是他感興趣的絕世美尻，那狀況就不一樣了，他走過去晃了晃肖戰的肩膀，「先生⋯需要我幫您叫車回家嗎？」

「不要！」肖戰嘟起嘴。

「為什麼呢？」王一博看著眼前這男人可愛的模樣，難得有耐心的笑道。

「嘿嘿—因為沒有你的地方不是家啊小帥哥—」語罷，輕浮地勾了下王一博的喉結。

王一博難耐地吞嚥。

「那哥哥要和我回家嗎？」

「好啊！」

騎大摩托通勤的王一博只好叫車回家。

在車上時肖戰特別乖，似乎醉地嚴重，只是看著王一博傻笑，笑得王一博幾把都硬了。

今天才知道他對男人的臉也硬得起來。

但下了車在電梯裡時，肖戰可不同了，像個沒骨頭的黏人精纏著王一博，嚶嚶地低喃還在王一博身上四處點火，帶著淡淡酒氣的軟舌根本不肯離開他的喉結及脖頸，時舔時咬的，搞得王一博只想在電梯裡把人給辦了，好不容易手忙腳亂地開門進屋，兩人急不可耐地撕扯雙方的衣服，還沒脫下肖戰的衣服，就聽見他說，「小帥哥別急嘛—咱們上床慢慢來。」說得好像剛剛急著扒王一博褲子的人不是他肖戰一樣。

「行。」王一博一把將人抱起，「腿夾緊。」肖戰聽話地夾緊那人的腰，捧著王一博的臉，親吻著⋯更應該說，撕咬。

王一博勃起的陰莖被困在牛仔窄褲裡難受地緊，他心猿意馬地拖著肖戰那又大又翹的肉屁股，房門一開便將人丟上床，一把將褲子脱了正想操人時⋯

「小帥哥⋯我還沒問你名字呢！」肖戰此時衣衫不整地躺在床上，外套要脫不脫，襯衫的扣子開了好幾顆，身著的西褲褲頭也被解開，他抬腿露出精緻的腳踝，足裹黑襪，踩在王一博已被前液弄濕的棉質內褲上，不讓他前進。

「王一博。」

「肖戰。那一博⋯你能照我的玩法來嗎？」

「喔？」

「放心⋯會給你操的。」

「行，你說吧。」

「先說，我沒病，健康檢查在這。」肖戰從外套口袋拿出手機給王一博看。

「我的在床頭櫃抽屜第一層，套也在那。」

「老手啊—」

「彼此彼此—」

2\. 都挺會玩的，彼此彼此

確認完後，肖戰將王一博一推，坐到了他身上，命令道，「把雙手舉起來。」

王一博斜躺在床頭，饒富興致地看著肖戰，乖乖把手舉高抵在床頭架上。

肖戰熟練地拆下領帶，把人雙手纏住，竟是極富技巧地使王一博無法掙脫。

「沒想到你還挺會玩的嘛—」王一博話沒說完肖戰就在他面前轉身把褲子給脱了，這下王一博的幾把可忍不了了⋯「操！」

「我這腿和騷屁股，一博可還滿意？」肖戰裡頭竟是穿著女式的黑絲襪，而黑絲內則穿著男式丁字褲，他轉頭挑判地望向王一博，囂張地在他面前抵著王一博的小腿翹高屁股晃動肉臀。

「你早看出來了？」

「廢話，你那視線都快把我褲子給盯穿了！」

「媽的⋯還黑絲襪！你這屁股可真夠騷的！」

「別急嘛—」吊人胃口肖戰可謂箇中好手，他一手撐在王一博的小腿上，將肉臀湊近王一博的眼前，另一手將手指戳進溝壑間用力撕開絲襪，他撥開褲帶卻未見粉嫩的菊穴，而是肛塞，他伸手將肛塞緩緩拔出，眼看那肛塞就要離開穴口，肖戰又將其給塞回穴中，來來回回地在王一博面前上演自慰秀，「一博⋯還喜歡嘛？」

「騷貨！」王一博興奮地口不擇言，他操過不少女人，可第一次被個男的又是吊著又是整得幾把生疼。

「看來一博對男的也硬得起來呢！」肖戰笑著低頭看向王一博胯下的鼓脹。

「我特麼不只硬還可以操哭你！⋯快把那礙事玩意拔了，讓老公看看你的騷穴！」王一博突然後悔讓肖戰把他綁起來了。

「小流氓還老公呢！等你操服我再說！」肖戰嘴上不服輸，手裡倒是聽話地將肛塞拔出，湊近王一博。

殘破的黑絲擠壓臀肉，因為肛塞的尺寸使小穴一時合不上，外翻的嫩肉看得王一博眼熱，恨不得現在就操進這銷魂洞，他想也沒想地伸出舌頭直接舔上肖戰水淋淋的後穴。

「啊—！」肖戰爽得高吟出聲，饒是他也沒料到王一博這直男會給自己舔穴，心理上的滿足感疊加生理的快感，使他爽得頭皮發麻，感覺隨時都能高潮。

王一博的舌頭被不斷痙攣的穴肉擠壓，越舔越覺得肖戰那騷甜的味道更加濃厚，而他大腿的絲襪泛著水光更甚，讓身經百戰的王一博愈加覺得不太對勁。

這騷甜味怎麼和女人的淫水聞起來一個味？

「騷貨⋯你這水怎麼比女人還多？」王一博沒操過男人但也知道這水流得誇張，絕不可能是前列腺液也不是啥潤滑液。

「嘻嘻—被你發現啦！你還是第一個呢！」肖戰也不害臊，他起身跪在王一博臉上，把絲襪撕開個大口，他撥開內褲，王一博看見在男人的性器之下竟是長了女人才有的花穴，春潮湧現泛著騷甜味。

操，是個雙。

3\. 操，是個雙，怪不得比女人還騷

「媽的⋯怪不得比女人還騷！」王一博看著肖戰漂亮粉嫩的饅頭逼，第一次覺得自己這是撿到寶，內心激動地彷彿破處。

「不覺得奇怪？」肖戰調笑道，語氣帶著試探，以往其他男人給他灌了迷湯後總是任他擺佈，盡職地當個人形按摩棒，這還是他第一次將自己的秘密展現在他人面前，他其實挺怕被王一博嫌棄的，只能裝作不在意，輕浮地遊戲人間。

「你看老公這大幾把像覺得奇怪的樣子嗎？」王一博沒好氣地問道，他知道肖戰在擔心啥，可眼下他更擔心自己會被憋壞。

他看肖戰沒反應，又說道，「我看著你的幾把和騷屁眼都沒軟了⋯更何況是女人的！⋯肖戰你慫屁！」這一聲喊得肖戰回神。

王一博也不裝了，既然都知道對方的秘密，他也不再演啥好貨色，完全釋放他平常主控導者的本性，「要嘛現在解開領帶讓老公操死你，要嘛快過來給老公舔逼！」

「敢情剛剛那個溫柔小孩是裝的？」

「你不也裝醉嗎？」

他倆當真是一個鍋配一個蓋。

「哼—不裝醉你什麼時候敢來搭訕！膽小鬼。」

「行，看誰一會當膽小鬼，把領帶解開，待會就別求饒！」

「我肖戰就沒在床上吃過虧的！」不服氣的他，當真把王一博的領帶給解開。

阿彌陀佛，顯然他沒聽說過赫南小鋼炮的大名。

畢竟之前混的圈不同，不能怪他。

王一博大爺似的躺下，毫不掩飾骨子裡那股蔫壞的勁，他拍了拍肖戰的屁股，「轉過去幫老公舔舔。」

肖戰早就想看看王一博的肉棒到底有多驚人，方才看那一包時他的雌穴就已騷得直淹大水，只是顧及自己的秘密被人發現，才會將人綁起來，不然躺著張腿就能爽，誰想次次都主導。

爽是爽，但不能放開身心的性愛終究是差那麼一點。

「你這騷穴水可真多⋯沒人碰過？」此時兩人已成69的姿勢，王一博躺在下方，用手撥弄肖戰肥厚的蚌肉問道。

「活人的話你是第一個。」

看來沒少用按摩棒啊。

「那老公今天就幫你開開苞。」服侍女人這活王一博不常幹，可不代表他不擅長。


End file.
